I'll remember you
by Lee Nathan
Summary: Kehidupan Ryeowook setelah kematian suaminya-Cho Kyuhyun-. Sungmin menganggap Ryeowook adalah adiknya. Karena rasa cintanya pada Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin ingin selalu menjaganya. -MinWook. Chapter 1. Akan ada Cast baru disetiap Chapternya


Chapter 1: Permulaan.

Bukankah kau berjanji untuk melupakannya?

Tolong, lupakanlah dia.

Lihatlah aku kali ini saja.

Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini. Aku tak sanggup melihatmu.

* * *

Keterangan : . . . = Preview

* * *

London.

"Wookie-ah, apakah kau didalam?" ujar seorang yoja yang tak henti-hentinya mengetuk pintu kamar seorang yoja yang ia kenali bernama wookie. entah kenapa raut wajah yoja yang kini tengah berdiri di depan kamar Wookie itu tiba-tiba saja menunjukan raut wajah yang bisa dibilang mengkhawatirkan. Ekspresi kesedihan mendominasi wajahnya saat itu.

"ne, masuk saja" ujar seseorang dari dalam. Tanpa ragu yoja yang sejak tadi berdiri diambang pintu kamar yang bertulisankan " CHO'S BEDROOM" itu pun masuk dengan langkah gemetar. Dilangkahkannya kakinya cepat, seolah-olah ada suatu hal yang benar-benar penting yang harus ia katakan saat ini juga.

"wookie-ah" ujar yoja itu pilu. Ditatapnya miris yoja yang tengah berdiri memunggunginya. Tanpa yoja itu ketahui air mata tengah menggenang indah dipelupuk matanya. Seolah ada suatu hal yang benar-benar membebaninya saat ini sampai-sampai air mata yang jatuh dari matanya itu sebagai wujud pelampiasannya.

"ne" wookie membalikkan badannya. Mengarahkan matanya yang indah menatap yoja yang sudah 1 tahun ini tinggal bersamanya. Mengurusinya walaupun dia bisa dikatakan bukan anak kecil lagi. Dilangkahkannya kakinya dengan hati-hati untuk mencari sosok yoja yang tengah memenuhi pikirannya selama ini.

"wookie-ah" kini suaranya bergetar. Diraihnya cepat tangan wookie yang sibuk meraba-raba jalan yang hendak ia tuju untuk sampai dihadapannya.

"kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis sungmin-ah?" wookie tahu kalau yoja yang dihadapannya sekarang tengah menangis. Dia tidak bodoh, untuk mengetahui kalau yoja yang dihadapannya ini tengah kalut. Cukup 1 tahun untuknya mengenal sungmin lebih dalam. Mantan sekretaris suaminya.

"siapa bilang aku menangis? Aku sedang tersenyum sekarang". Dipasangnya senyuman miris dihadapan wookie sekarang. Walaupun wookie buta tapi dia bisa tahu bagaimana raut wajah sungmin sekarang. Di rabanya wajah sungmin dengan hati-hati.

"benarkan kau menangis. Kau tak bisa membohongiku Lee Sungmin" di hapusnya cepat air mata yang tengah mengalir indah dari mata bening sungmin. Menghapusnya dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Dipasangnya senyuman terbaik yang ia punya di hadapan sungmin. Sang yoja pun hanya tersenyum kecut disaat wookie tengah menghapus jejak-jejak kesedihannya.

"jangan menangis lagi" direngkuhnya tubuh wanita yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya itu. mengelus punggungnya lembut seperti seorang ibu yang tengah menenangkan anaknya. Walaupun hatinya sedang kalut sekarang tak sepantasnya dia menunjukan itu kepada sungmin. Orang yang selama ini telah berbaik hati untuk mengurusnya. Hatinya terlalu lembut untuk menanggung beban yang di milikinya juga. hanya ia simpan di dalam hati agar wanita yang telah ia anggap kakak-nya ini tak mengkhawatirkannya lagi.

.

.

.

Rapat dewan sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Semua sekretaris diploma berkumpul di sebuah ruangan yang di bilang cukup besar. Ya, ruangan ini dapat menampung kurang lebih 200 orang didalam. Tidak hanya ada meja-meja dan kursi-kursi yang tertata rapi disana tetapi juga di lengkapi oleh beberapa peralatan elektronik yang bisa dibilang cukup canggih dan modern untuk mendukung setiap rapat yang akan diadakan.

Beberapa sekretaris beserta atasannya masing-masing telah hilir mudik mulai memasuki ruang rapat. Rapat kali ini bisa dibilang merupakan rapat penting yang selalu diadakan setiap tahun oleh Kedubes di berbagai negara terkait dengan masalah jadwal kerja para sekretaris.

Tak terkecuali Lee Sungmin. Dengan langkah yang sedikit memburu dia memasuki ruang rapat yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Kali ini dia datang sendirian. Tak didamping oleh atasnya yang akan membelanya dan menjelaskan betapa baiknya dia saat bekerja dan menjalankan tugasnya. Ya, karena sang atasan telah meninggalkannya lebih dulu ke surga.

Dengan langkah cepat sungmin menempatkan dirinya di meja barisan nomor 2 yang selalu menjadi bangku favoritnya bersama atasannya –Cho Kyuhyun- dulu saat dimana mereka selalu menghadiri rapat Regional di kedutaan besar berdua.

Kemeja putih dan bleser merah melekat di tubuhnya kala itu. Ya, baju itu adalah baju Khusus yang selalu digunakan para sekretaris jika hendak menghadiri rapat Regional. Bisa dibilang baju itulah baju kebanggan sungmin. Baju yang setiap orang tak mampu memilikinya. Baju yang hanya boleh dikenakan oleh para sekretaris diploma. Bahkan baju itu tak dijual di toko-toko terkenal dan besar sekalipun. Butuh waktu 4 tahun sungmin untuk mendapatkan baju istimewa itu. Dan tak jarang dulu atasannya selalu memujinya jika ia mengenakan baju khusus itu.

Ketua utama Kedutaan besar Korea Selatan untuk London telah memasuki ruang rapat. Suasana hening seketika. Semua mata tertuju pada seorang pria paruh baya yang mengenakan stelan jas hitam yang menambah kewibawaannya sebagai pemimpin. Tak lupa juga kharismanya sebagai orang nomor satu saat ini di Kedubes.

"Annyeonghasimnika" ujarnya memulai pidato.

"Terimakasih kepada seluruh sekretaris dan juga para diploma yang sudah hadir di rapat Regional hari ini. Terkait dengan rapat yang diadakan hari ini kalian tentu tahu apa yang akan kita bahas kali ini. Ada beberapa nama sekretaris yang akan di mutasi. Baiklah saya akan mengumukannya"

Suasana tiba-tiba mencengkang. Bagaimana tidak sekretaris yang dimutasi berarti harus pindah ke negara lain untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya disana.

Tak terkecuali seorang Lee Sungmin. Hatinya tengah gusar menanti siapa saja yang akan dimutasi. Dalam hati dia berdoa kalau dia tak akan dimutasi tahun ini. Karena ada seseorang yang lebih mementingkannya dan menjadi bebannya sekarang.

Dengan sedikit memejamkan mata dan menajamkan telinga dia mendengar setiap nama sekretaris yang akan dimutasi.

"Kim Rae Kyung, Lee Min Ah , Lee Jong Min, Kim Na Na dan yang terakhir Lee Sungmin"

Deggg!

Buru-buru sungmin membuka matanya untuk memperjelas apakah benar dia akan dimutasi?

Ditatapnya layar projector di depan yang juga menampilkan beberapa nama sekretaris yang akan benar-benar dipindah tugasnya.

Kakinya lemas seketika ketika dia membaca sendiri namanya tertulis jelas di depan. Pikirannya kalut. Matanya memanas. Dan bibirnya seakan-akan keluh tak mampu lagi berucap.

Dengan keberanian yang tersisa diangkatnya tangannya tinggi-tinggi kepada Ketua umum yang masih setia berada di atas podium.

"Ye, Lee sungmin" ujar Ketua Umum seakan memberikan sinyal kepada sungmin untuk segera berbicara.

"Annyeonghasimnika sanjangmin" ujarnya sopan dan sedikit membungkukan kepalanya.

"kenapa ada 5 orang yang akan dimutasi? Menurut peraturan perundang-undangan sekretaris yang boleh dimutasi oleh Kedubes hanya 3 orang saja di setiap negara dan itu juga harus memiliki alasan yang rasional yang dapat memutasi mereka. Bukankah ini melanggar perundang-undangan yang berlaku di negara kita?"

Seperti mendapat kekuatan sungmin berusaha terus untuk mempertahankan argumennya. Hanya 1 orang yang mampu membuatnya menentang keputusan sang Ketua Umum yaitu Kim Ryeowook. Banyak hal yang dipikirkannya mengenai gadis 18 tahun itu.

"Ye. Terimakasih kepada Lee Sungmin. Mengapa ada 5 orang yang saya mutasi sekarang dan juga termasuk Lee Sungmin sendiri karena beberapa diantara mereka telah melakukan berbagai kesalahan saat menjalankan tugas. tapi 2 diantara mereka yaitu Lee Sungmin dan Kim Rae Kyung merupakan 2 orang yang telah menjabat menjadi sekretaris diploma dengan predikat terbaik. Dan kenapa mereka dimutasi? Alasannya adalah karena mereka berdua tidak lagi memiliki alasan untuk tetap bekerja disini karena tidak adanya atasan bagi mereka sekarang.

Seperti yang kita ketahuan tuan Cho yang merupakan atasan dari saudari Lee Sungmin telah meninggal 1 tahun yang lalu. Dan juga tuan Kim atasan dari saudari Kim Rae Kyung telah mengundurkan diri. Apakah penjelasan saya cukup jelas?"

Sungmin tak pantang menyerah. Diangkatnya lagi tangannya setinggi mungkin. Suasana diruangan itu kian memanas. Adu argumen terdengar riuh. Para atasan dan sekretaris pun kini kian berbisik. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"sanjangmin bukankah yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris diploma yang mempunyai predikat baik tidak berhak di mutasi oleh Ketua Umum? Bukankah yang berhak memutasi kami hanya Kedubes Pusat?"

Sungmin berdiri dari tempat duduknya untuk mengutarankan segala hal yang mengganjal hatinya.

Terus beradu argumen sampai dia benar-benar dinyatakan menang.

"Maaf sekali lagi Lee Sungmin ssi semua yang di mutasi hari ini telah mendapat persetujuan dari Kedus Pusat. Maaf jika semua keputusan kami tidak berkenan. Karena itu lah keputusan yang telah kami pertimbangkan sebelumnya. Apakah ada lagi yang ingin menyangga atau bertanya?"

Sungmin ambruk seketika. kakinya tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya saat mendengar keputusan Ketua Umum menyangkut nasibnya. Terlebih lagi untuk Ryeowook. Sungmin terduduk lemas di bangkunya. Beberapa rekannya memberikannya air minum agar ia terlihat lebih tenang. Wajahnya pucat. keringat dingin terus mengalir membanjiri tubuhnya.

"Baik , jika tidak ada saya akan mengumumkan kepada para sekretaris yang dimutasi dimana mereka akan dipindah tugaskan. Kim Rae Kyung akan bertugas di Moscow, Lee Min Ah dipindahkan ke Taiwan , Lee Jong Min Nanjing, Kim Na Na Osaka dan yang terakhir Lee Sungmin akan bertugas di Thailand"

Ucap Ketua Umum final.

Apa?

Thailand?

Negara dimana yang telah mengambil belahan jiwanya. Negara yang mampu mengukirkan kenangan buruk. Negara yang menyisakan kesedihan.

Apakah ini akan baik?

Setelah mendengar keputusan Ketua Umum para sekretaris dan diploma meninggalkan ruangan rapat. Beberapa diantara mereka menghampiri sungmin dan memberikan semangat kepadanya.

Hampir setengah jam sungmin bergeming di tempat duduknya. Meratapi nasib yang sedang ingin bermain-main dengannya.

Dengan mata yang berair sungmin menoleh ke arah kanan bangkunya. Bangku yang sering di dudukin kyuhyun saat rapat dulu. Kenangan itu terus terekam jelas di ingatan sungmin. Bagaimana gerak gerik kyuhyun saat mendengarkan Ketua Umum berbicara di depan. Bagaimana sikapnya yang serius mencatat bagian-bagian yang penting dalam rapat.

Itu sangat manis di mata sungmin.

Dengan langkah gontai sungmin meninggalkan ruangan itu. ruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu kekaguman seorang Lee Sungmin pada Cho Kyuhyun.

Berkali-kali dia menoleh ke arah belakang untuk terakhir kalinya dia melihat kyuhyun di bangku itu.

.

.

.

"ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu?" ujar sungmin berhati-hati. Dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam dia tidak ingin mengatakan ini. Mengatakan sebuah kebenaran yang begitu nyakitkan hati. Hatinya masih terlalu berat untuk meninggalkan Ryeowook seorang diri di Lodon. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan?

"benarkah? Apa?". Senyuman terus mengembang di bibir mungil Ryeowook. Apakah saat sungmin mengatakan yang sesungguhnya senyuman itu akan memudar?

"aku ..." ucap sungmin terbata. Di tundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Air matanya ingin kembali menerobos keluar. Bahunya bergetar hebat. Apakah benar dia akan mengatakannya?

"yaa! Kau ini kenapa? Ada apa denganmu?" Ryeowook begitu peka apa yang terjadi di hadapannya sekarang. Bahkan dia terlalu peka untuk seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Kenapa masih menangis? Heoh? Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis onni" untuk pertama kalinya Ryeowook memanggil sungmin onni. Dengan tampang agak terkejut sungmin mengangkat kepalanya. Terlihat lah sebuah senyuman nan tulus dari seseorang yang tengah membuat pikirannya kacau.

"aku tidak menangis. Mana mungkin wanita cantik sepertiku menangis." Dengan secepat kilat dihapusnya air matanya dengan kedua punggung tangannya.

Di raihnya tangannya ryeowook dan menaruhnya di pipinya.

"benarkan aku tidak menangis?"

"walaupun aku tak berguna, dan tak bisa diandalkan tapi kau bisa berbagi denganku. karena aku adalah dongsaengmu. Ya kan?"

"aku menyayangimu" lama sungmin memeluk ryeowook. Rasanya enggan untuk melepaskan tubuh kecil itu dari dekapannya.

"na do" ucap ryeowook tulus. Tak henti-hentinya tangannya mengelus punggung wanita yang telah berjasa dalam hidupnya ini. Lee Sungmin adalah segalanya bagi Ryeowook sekarang.

"ryeowook-ah .." ucap sungmin perlahan.

"ne. Waeyo? Kau membuatku takut"

"aku ... aku di pindah tugaskan ke thailand" . ternyata sungmin mampu mengatakannya. Mampu memupuk rasa sakit sakit di hatinya menjadi luka yang lebih dalam. mampu membuat senyuman yang manis itu akan menghilang perlahan demi kenyataan duniawi.

"benarkah?" Ryeowook menundukan kepalanya. Mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir sungmin. Membuat skema di otaknya bagaimana hidupnya nanti saat sungmin pergi meninggalkannya. Meninggalkannya sendiri. Yah , sendiri lagi.

"apakah kau senang dipindah tugaskan kesana? Aku bahagia jika kau bahagia onni. Aku selalu mendukungmu. Karena aku dongsaengmu. Ya kan? Aku akan menunggumu disini ya. Baiklah , kau harus cepat berkemas. Ayo kita ke kamarmu" ryeowook berusaha untuk menyembunyikan air matanya yang akan benar-benar menerobos keluar sekarang. Dilangkahkannya kakinya menurun ranjang yang menjadi tempat duduknya tadi. Tadi naas, langkahnya kalah cepat dengan sungmin. Sungmin lebih dulu menarik tangannya.

"ayo onni. Kau harus segera berkemas. Lalu kita ke supermarket ya untuk membeli bekalmu di jalan. Jangan sampai kau kelaparan nanti di bandara" dengan sekuat tenaga ryeowook menahan air matanya. Menahannya agar dia tidak menangis dihadapan sungmin. Menahannya agar sungmin merasa tidak bersalah karena ingin meninggalkannya.

Ini semua sudah cukup. Sudah cukup sungmin berkorban untuknya.

"ku mohon jangan seperti ini. Jangan berpura-pura kalau kau ingin aku pergi. Katakan kalau kau tak ingin aku tinggalkan? Jangan seperti in, ku mohon".

Lagi. Untuk sekian kalinya sungmin menangis. Menggenggam erat tangan ryeowook.

"aku tak punya hak sedikit pun untuk melarangmu. Ya kan? Asal kau bahagia aku sudah cukup senang. Sekarang berhentilah menangis" ditariknya tangannya dari genggaman sungmin. Duduk di tempatnya semula dan memerintahkan tangannya untuk bergerak menghapus air mata sungmin yang terus mengalir.

"aku menyayangimu seperti aku menyayangi kyuhyun. jangan melakukan apapun yang tak kau sukai dan membuatmu menangis. Aku dan kyuhyun akan menunggumu disini. Jadi, ayo kita berkemas"

.

.

.

Tak ada manusia yang mampu bertahan dengan berbagai cobaan yang menerpanya. Mencoba untuk bermain-main dengannya. Setelah ia puas, ia akan pegi dan meninggalkan bekas yang begitu mendalam.

Tapi semua itu sudah menjadi takdir tuhan. Sebuah rencana yang telah disusunnya untuk semua makhluk ciptaannya dibumi.

Siapa yang mampu bertahan dia adalah pemenangnya.

.

.

.

"aku sudah menelfon adikku untuk menemanimu agar kau tak kesepian saat aku pergi" ujar sungmin disela-sela kegiatan sarapan mereka. Dengan senyuman yang terus terukir di bibirnya. Walaupun di dalam hatinya ia belum terlalu ikhlas untuk meninggalkan ryeowook. Meninggalkan seorang yoja yang mempunyai keterbatas seperti wookie. apakah kau tahu bagaimana rasanya jika kau menjadi dirinya?

"sungmin-ah, boleh aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" ujar ryeowook perlahan. Tangannya menggenggam erat gelas yang berisikan coklat panas yang dibuatkan sungmin untuknya.

"tentu. Apa? Kau ingin apa? Aku pasti akan memberikannya"

"benar kau akan menuruti permintaanku?"

"tentu saja. Karena kau adalah dongsaengku. Ya kan?"

"katakan apa yang kau inginkan?" lanjutnya lagi.

"aku sudah memikirkannya. Memikirkannya sepanjang malam. Aku rasa ini yang terbaik." Ryeowook memutus ucapannya. Sungmin menyeritkan alisnya. Tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ryeowook maksud. Tapi dia tetap memilih untuk diam. Mendengarkan apa kelanjutan ceritanya.

"bisakah kau membawaku ke panti asuhan? Atau tempat yang khusus untuk menangani orang cacat seperti aku. Aku rasa aku akan merasa lebih baik disana"

Deg!

Apa yang dia katakan?

Panti asuhan untuk orang cacat seperti dia?

Apakah dia tak menyadari kalau dia begitu sempurna sampai aku merasa iri padanya?

Lagi-lagi bibir sungmin keluh. Hatinya masih terlalu terkejut mendengar penuturan ryeowook. Sungmin bergeming dari tempatnya. Otaknya masih sibuk mencerna ucapan yang ryeowook katakan.

Tubuhnya kaku seketika.

"izinkan aku disana. Aku tak ingin kau mengkhawatirkan aku saat kau disana. Lebih baik seperti itu. tolong izinkan aku"

Ryeowook menundukan kepalanya. Air matanya terus mengalir dari matanya yang sudah tak dapat melihat cahaya sejak 1 tahun yang lau.

BRAAAAKK!

Sungmin memukul meja dengan keras. Hingga tangannya memerah nyaris mengeluarkan darah segar dari sela-sela pundung tangannya.

Tangannya mengepal begitu kuat seperti orang yang sedang meredam emosinya.

Ryeowook semakin menundukan kepala yang mendengar sungmin memukul meja makan mereka pagi ini.

Tak henti-hentinya air matanya keluar. Bahkan dia makin terisak karena itu.

"apa kau fikir itu lebih baik? Aku bahkan rela mati untuk melindungimu. Kenapa kau tak pernah menghargai perasaanku? Kau ingin bertindak sesukamu. Silakan lakukan saja apa yang kau ingin. Jangan pedulikan aku lagi"

Sungmin berada di puncak emosinya sekarang. Dia tak mampu mengendalikan emosinya sekarang. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya bahkan hanya sebuah emosi sesat. Dipandanginnya ryeowook lekat yang kini tengah terisak.

"maaf" ryeowook bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Melangkahkan kakinya yang lemah menuju kamarnya. Sungmin benar, ryeowook benar-benar egois.

Otaknya memerintakan agar ryeowook segera meninggalkan tempat itu. dan meninggalkan sungmin yang sangat ia sayangi menuju tempat yang bahkan ia tak tahu bagaimana.

Tangannya sibuk meraba-raba udara. Sesekali isakan kecil keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Ditinggalkannya sungmin yang masih membatu di ruang makan apartement itu.

Ini semua sudah cukup, menurut ryeowook. Sudah cukup dia merepotkan sungmin. Sudah cukup membuat sungmin merasa terbebani karena dirinya.

"pergilah sesukamu. Dan hadirilah pemakamanku besok" ucap sungmin straktis. Dengan cepat sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Membuka pintu itu dengan kasar dan menutupnya tak kalah keras dari sebelumnya. Ryeowook membatu ditempatnya setelah mendengan ucap sungmin yang samar-samar ia dengar. Apa maksud sungmin mengatakan itu? apakah dia akan melakukan hal yang diluar akal sehatnya?

"jangan melakukan apapun yang akan membuat dirimu terluka onni. Aku mohon"

.

.

.

"kyu apa kau bahagia disana?" tanya seorang yoja pada sebuah foto yang berada di genggamannya. Di genggamnya erat sebuah kertas yang berlukiskan wajah suaminya itu. hatinya tengah gusar sekarang. Memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan saat seseorang yang selalu menjaganya selama ini akan segera pergi meninggalkannya. Pikirannya kalut. Kalau saja ia tidak buta dia tak perlu cemas ini.

"kyu ada satu hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Apa kau mau mendengarkannya?". Jari-jari lentiknya terus meraba-raba selembar kertas yang bergambarkan suaminya itu. sesekali terdengar isakan yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Tapi saat cairan bening yang ingin segera menerobos keluar dari mata indahnya, dengan cepat digerakankan tangannya untuk menghapusnya. Dia tidak mau suaminya melihatnya menangis lagi. Karena dia sudah berjanji untuk itu semua.

"kau ingat panti asuhan yang dulu sering kita kunjungin di daerah Anaeihan? Kau pasti masih ingat kan?". Ucapanya terputus. Otaknya kembali bekerja untuk menyusun kata apa saja yang pantas ia katakan dihadapan suaminya itu.

"aku akan tinggal disana untuk beberapa bulan, mungkin beberapa tahun. Apakah kau setuju?". Lagi. Tanyanya pada sosok pria yang mengenakan stelan jas hitam yang tergambarkan di kertas itu. Dan lagi tak ada jawaban dari orang yangsejak tadi ia ajak bicara. Dia hanya bermonolog ria. Tapi didalam hatinya dia yakin kalau kyuhyun, suaminya mendengar semua yang ia katakan. Hanya bermodalkan cinta yang kuat dan kasih sayang yang berlimpah membuat wookie, yoja yang sedari tadi berbicara pada selembar kertas itu meyakinkan dirinya kalau kyuhyun suaminya selalu berada disamping.

"walaupun aku tahu Sungmin tak akan mengizinkanku, tapi aku harus tetap pergi. Aku tak mau membuat dia terlalu khawatir padaku. Aku memang selalu menyusahkan ya". Ucapnya lagi. Lagi-lagi dia menyalahkan dirinya. Menganggap dirinya tak berguna.

Ditaruhkannya figura yang membingkai foto suaminya itu disisi sebelah kanan tempat tidurnya. Dilangkahkannya kakinya lurus ke depan menuju sebuah grand piano yang terletak disudut kamar tidur itu.

Walaupun sempat beberapa kali ia hampir terjatuh karena menabrak beberapa lemari di ruang itu akhirnya ia sampai di hadapan grand piano putih itu. sebuah piano klasik yang biasa kyuhyun mainkan dulu saat ia tak bisa tidur.

Dengan kemampuan yang terbatas dan ingatan yang kian lama menipis diletakannya tangan-tangan lentiknya di atas tuts tuts piano itu. memainkan sebuah lagu yang ia hapal. Memainkan sebuah lagu yang pernah kyuhyun ajarkan padanya. Dan memainkan sebuah lagu yang mengingatkannya kembali saat-saat dia bersama kyuhyun dulu. Alunan-alunan merdu piano klasik itu kian terdengar.

The loneliness of nights alone.

The seacrh for streanght to carry on

My every hope has seemed to die

My eyes had no more tears to cry

Then like the sun shining up above

You surrounded me with your endless love

Coz all the thing i couldn't see are now so clear to me

Matanya kembali kembali berkaca-kaca. Memori kenangan bersama suaminya dulu tak mampu ia hapus. Semakin ia berniat untuk melupakannya, semakin jelas kenangan-kenangan itu menghampirinya.

You're my everything

Nothing your love wont bring

My life is yours alone

The only love i've ever known

You spirit pulls me through

When nothing else will do

Every night i pray

On bended knee

That you will always be my everything

Kali ini tak mampu menyembunyikan air matanya. Cairan itu terus melesak keluar. Diakhir bait lagu yang ia nyanyikan di tutupnya matanya perlahan. Seakan merasakan kyuhyun sedang memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

Di dalam hatinya masih terukir jelas seorang cho kyuhyun. seorang yang tak akan mampu di gantikan oleh siapapun. Seseorang yang telah mengajarkannnya bagaimana ia harus bersyukur pada tuhan atas segala hal. Yang telah memberikannya kehidupan.

Diangkatnya kepala ke arah sebuah benda kecil yang berada di atas piano klasik itu. Merabanya perlahan. Dan tersenyum saat ia telah menemukan hal yang membuatnya tersenyum. Sebuah recorder yang selalu bertengger rapi dan selalu aktif di atas piano itu. setidaknya itulah hal yang selalu wookie lakukan kalau ia merindukan kyuhyun saat ia tak bisa tidur. Merekam semua permainan piano kyuhyun dan mendengarkannya kembali saat kyuhyun benar-benar tidak ada disampingnya.

Begitulah yang ia lakukan sekarang ini. Merekam permainan pianonya sendiri dan berniat untuk memberikannya pada sungmin. Dia rasa hanya itu yang bisa ia berikan untuk sungmin sekarang.

.

.

.

Jam telah menunjukan pukul 10 pagi ini. Tak ada suara yang terdengar dari apartement mewah di kawasan Big Ben ini. Sejak keributan yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu, 2 orang penghuni apartement itu terus bergelut dengar pemikiran mereka di kamar masing-masing.

Sungmin sudah tidak tahan dengan keadaan semua ini. Dilangkahkannya kakinya cepat menuju sebuah kamar yang berada tepat disamping kamarnya. CHO BEDROOM begitulah kira-kira tulisan yang bertengger rapi di depan pintu yoja buta itu. yoja yang telah membuat pikirannya kalut dan tak tenang.

"Wookie, kita harus bicara". Dia menggedor pintu itu kuat. Seakan seluruh tenaga yang ia punya hanya untuk mengetuk pintu itu. tak ada tanggapan dari dalam.

"Wookie, keluar sekarang juga". Lagi. Tak ada jawaban. Dengan kesal Sungmin membuka pintu kamar itu, yang ternnyata tak dikunci oleh sang pemilik kamar. Diedarkannya seluruh pandangannya ke kamar yang bisa dibilang sangat luas itu. mencarinya sosok yang sangat ingin ia temui hampir di setiap sudut. Matanya memerah. Kakinya lemas. Dia tak menemukan yoja itu dikamarnya. Dibukannya paksa lemari pakaian yoja itu. dan semuanya kosong. Tak ada 1 baju pun yang tersisa.

Dirinya terduduk lemas. Saat mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Tangisannya kini makin terdengar lirih.

Di tolehkannya kepalanya di sisi sebelah kanan tempat tidur di kamar ia yang terdapat meja yang berukuran sedang. Pusat perhatiaannya kini tertuju pada sebuah benda tipis berwarna biru dan juga terhubung headset berwarna merah mencolok. Tangannya berusah menggapai meja yang kini lebih tinggi darinya. Berkali-kali tangannya mungilnya meleset hanya untuk sekedar mengambil benda itu karena air mata yang bertumpuk di matanya membuat pandangannya sedikit kabur.

Secepat kilat ia menekan tombol play yang ia duga adalah sebuah recorder.

Terdengar sebuah permainan piano yang begitu menyayat hati. Tak berapa lama bagian intro itu berakhir, dan terdengarlah suara seorang yoja yang sedang bernyanyi. Sesekali terdengar isakan dari permainannya. Tapi sedetik kemudian permainannya berhenti padahal recorder itu masih terus bergerak jalan.

Sesaat kemudian, suara seorang yoja kembali terdengar dan berkali kali meminta maaf.

Terimakasih untuk semuanya.

Mungkin hanya itu yang mampu ku berikan untukmu.

Maafkan aku onni.

Aku tak bisa membals kebaikannmu sekarang tapi mungkin suatu saat aku harap aku bisa.

Hanya dengan lagu ini aku harap kau akan memaafkanku dan menerima keputuskanku.

Banyak hal yang aku pikirkan.

Dan kali ini aku harap keputusanku adalah yang terbaik.

Kau tahu, setiap saat aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, bagaimana aku bisa hidup kalau kau tak ada?

Bagaimana aku bisa hidup dengan keadaan seperti ini?

Tapi sekarang aku sadar, tak sepantasnya aku selalu bergantung padamu.

Tak sepantasnya aku selalu merepotkan dan menyusahkanmu.

Semoga kau bahagia di tempat barumu. Aku dan kyuhyun selalu menununggumu disini sampai kau kembali.

Anaihem.

Sejenak Sungmin masih mencerna setiap kata yang terdengar oleh telingannya. Mengharapkan wookie memberikannyaa pentunjuk dimana ia sekarang. Dan benar. Kata terakhir yang wookie ucapkan adalah kunci dari semua ini. Dia ada disana.

TBC

Yipiiiii!

Ini sequel ke-2 He's gone. Setelah memories, I'll Remember You publish.

Terimakasih yang udah nyempeti baca di sela-sela waktu berharga kalian.

Dan juga terimakasih yang udah nyempetin review.

Gomapsemnida ^^

E_612

Lee Nathan


End file.
